


The Black List

by KMarvelitas



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bottom Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes Feels, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Dorks in Love, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Multiple OC's, One Shot, POV Multiple, Pre-Captain America: The First Avenger, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Prompt Fic, Steve Rogers Feels, Top Bucky Barnes
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 21:05:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6300379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KMarvelitas/pseuds/KMarvelitas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky es un mujeriego de lo peor y su lista de mujeres es cada vez más larga, para la mala suerte de su mejor amigo Steve Rogers quien estaba enamorado de él.<br/>¿Pasara algo para que Bucky cambie de parecer y decida no agregar más mujeres a su lista?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Black List

**Author's Note:**

> Cumpliendo con un prompt del grupo: Stucky/Evanstan: I'm with you 'till the end of the line [Hispano]
> 
> Espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo disfrute escribirlo.

Olivia. Emma. Charlotte. Eleanor. Mary. Rachel. Giselle. Lola. Juliette. Amanda. Elsa. Ruth. Christina…La lista parecía no tener fin. Corrección. Era interminable. Y cada nombre que se agregaba era como una puñalada que se clavaba en su pecho, impidiéndole respirar...bueno, eso era el asma, pero las conquistas de Bucky, cada una de ellas, dolía y mataban una a una sus esperanzas.

Pero, ¿qué esperanzas? Eran hombres. No podían estar juntos, se convertirían en escoria para la sociedad.

Suspiró profundo.

\- De nuevo, ¿cuál es el nombre de esta chica? -preguntó Steve, sin muchos deseos de conocer la respuesta.

\- Eva, te lo he estado repitiendo hasta el cansancio, Steve.

Ah sí, la dulce Eva. La tierna Eva. La risueña Eva. La buena bailarina Eva. La hermosa Eva. La insaciable Eva. Si seguía escuchando más historias sobre Eva, terminaría vomitando sobre la mesa. Dios, ya odiaba el nombre.

\- Siento que no me estás escuchando, punk. -Se quejó Bucky, haciendo una graciosa mueca. Steve no pudo evitar reírse, no porqué estuviera feliz o de buen humor, es porqué el estúpido y perfecto rostro de su mejor amigo estaba haciendo esa expresión tan boba, la cual conseguía derretir algo en su interior. Mirarlo lo hacía sentir un cosquilleo en la base del estómago, era como si se hubiera tragado una horda de mariposas.

\- Te estoy escuchando. Es solo que no dejas de hablar de la perfecta Eva y tengo un límite para el número de veces que escuchó el nombre de tus novias -dijo con una sonrisa de lado. Enmascarando la incomodidad y el dolor que sentía en esos momentos.

\- Si…-murmuró su mejor amigo, teniendo la decencia de verse algo apenado mientras reía-. Lo siento, es solo que creo que ella podría ser la indicada.

Los ojos de Steve se abrieron con sorpresa. **_No, no lo es. Ella no te conoce como yo, ella no es la indicada._** Pensó el delgaducho rubio, intentando que el pánico no se reflejara en su rostro y que todo lo que sentía no se desbordara. Tomó una profunda respiración. Calmando el doloroso calambre en su vientre. Las mariposas estaban muertas y solo quedaba el vacío.

\- ¿En serio? -preguntó como si nada.- Siempre es lo mismo con cada nueva chica que conoces.

\- Tal vez tienes razón. Pero esto es más como un presentimiento...oh mierda. -Lo escuchó maldecir antes de ponerse de pie, tan rápido que casi tiraba la silla de madera-. Ya es tarde y le prometí a Eva que la llevaría a bailar. Intenta comer algo de lo que te dejó tu madre y duerme, lo necesitas si quieres recuperarte de esa gripe, punk.

Sintió una suave palmada en la espalda, levantó la mirada y se encontró con la sonrisa de Bucky. Era tan atractivo, tan inalcanzable. Sonrió con tristeza, aferrando sus manos a la manta sobre sus hombros, arropándose mientras asentía en silencio.

\- Nos vemos luego, Stevie.

Fue todo lo que escuchó antes de que Bucky abandonara el pequeño departamento, cerrando la puerta con tanta delicadeza que no hizo ningún sonido. Steve bajó la cabeza, mirando el suelo y sus pies desnudos. No quería comer. No podía probar ni un bocado con el nudo en su garganta que no lo dejaba tragar. Sus hombros temblaban con las lágrimas derramándose por sus mejillas, se mordió el labio acallando sus sollozos.

Hacía frío y estaba solo.

  
**\---**

  
  
Por regla general, Bucky no solía emborracharse. No era un gran bebedor. Un par de cervezas eran suficientes para él, pero cuando llegaba a suceder no se limitaba demasiado y aún más curioso, cuando estaba ebrio siempre terminaba durmiendo en el departamento de la mamá de Steve, durmiendo en su cama y al lado de su mejor amigo.

Justo como en ese momento.

Trepó por el costado del edificio, subiendo a través de la escalera de emergencias hasta la ventana del dormitorio de Steve, la cual siempre estaba abierta para él. La abrió lentamente para no hacer mucho ruido y entró en la habitación. Con pasos tambaleantes se acercó hasta el borde de la cama donde un bulto estaba recostado, respirando de manera irregular. Tropezó con el borde de la base y terminó cayendo sin mucha gracia sobre el mullido colchón, riendo ligeramente.

Levantó la cabeza solo para admirar el rostro durmiente de quien era su mejor amigo. Verdaderamente admirarlo. Steve era muy delgado, ligeramente huesudo, no era muy alto. Su rostro estaba ligeramente espigado, resaltando sus pómulos, su nariz era recta y perfectamente proporcionada. Sus labios eran carnosos. Su cabello era un desorden de mechones dorados que cubrían sus ojos, impidiendo que pudiera echar un vistazo a sus largas pestañas.

Steve no era nada feo.

Tenía cierta belleza, dulce, delicada y arrebatadora.

Por un instante, su respiración se cortó mientras su corazón latía violentamente, tanto que parecía que terminaría por salirse de su pecho. Sintió una punzada de deseo entre sus piernas. Arrugó el ceño. Steve respiraba con cierta dificultad y estaba temblando, sus dientes castañeaban mientras un rubor se extendía sobre su rostro. Bucky se acercó aún más, poniendo el dorso de su mano derecha sobre la frente de su amigo. Estaba ardiendo.

\- Santa mierda -jadeó, asustado.

Tenía que bajarle la fiebre a como diera lugar. Lo primero que hizo fue ir por una palangana de agua fresca, humedecer un paño limpio y lo colocó encima de la frente del rubio, se dedicó a hacer eso por lo que parecieron minutos extensos, pero su temperatura seguía igual. La piel del rostro estaba caliente y sus labios estaban muy rojos. Temblaba sin control hecho un ovillo debajo del montón de mantas.

Necesitaba bajar su fiebre. Le quitó las mantas de encima, una a una, escuchando un quejido salir de los temblorosos labios de Steve. Su pijama estaba empapada en sudor.

\- Hmmm...te...tengo...fríooo -gimió Steve, intentando encontrar las sábanas para volver a cubrirse. Emitiendo un sonido de desesperación al no encontrarlas mientras se abrazaba a sí mismo.

Bucky acarició la mejilla del rubio-. No hace frío, es tu fiebre. Necesito bajarla. No puedo dejar que te envuelvas de nuevo -murmuró con delicadeza antes de cargarlo entre sus brazos con mucho cuidado y lo llevó hasta el interior del pequeño cuarto de baño. Había un espejo en la pared, un lavabo blanco no muy grande además de una tina de metal vieja, el exterior y los bordes estaban un poco oxidados.

Desnudó a Steve, dejándolo solo en ropa interior, metiéndolo en la bañera, justo debajo de la regadera, puso una de sus manos sobre el frágil pecho del enfermo y estiró el otro brazo para abrir la llave que hizo un ligero chirrido. Se sacó los zapatos, entró en la tina y se sentó detrás de su amigo, sosteniéndolo contra su cuerpo. La tubería se sacudió con un sonido metálico antes de que el agua fresca comenzará a caer sobre ambos.

Sintió a Steve temblar entre sus brazos, la fuerza de su agarre era mínima. Era un abrazo suave. Sus manos acariciaban ligeramente los delgados brazos, permitiendo que el agua los empapara. No le importaba mojar su ropa. No le importaba estar metido en la bañera, abrazando a un hombre casi desnudo. Era su mejor amigo. Era Steve y necesitaba desesperadamente ayudarlo. Estaba aterrado de que en cualquier momento, su delicada salud lo apartará de su lado.

\- B...bucky

\- Aquí estoy, compañero -respondió con un murmullo, sintiendo su propio pulso y el latido del corazón de su amigo, que parecían moverse al mismo ritmo. Steve levantó el rostro mojado, gotas de agua escurrían sobre la piel ruborizada. Entreabrió los labios, permitiendo que un suspiro lo abandonara. Sentía la imperiosa necesidad de quedarse ahí con él, de besarlo.

\- No me dejes, Buck. -Lo escuchó murmurar con voz áspera.

\- Nunca Steve. Tú y yo, hasta el final de la línea.

Lo escuchó reír e inevitablemente una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. Apartó los mechones húmedos del rostro, observándolo con intensidad. La mirada de Steve estaba algo desenfocada como un síntoma de su condición. Las manos del escuálido chico acariciaron sus mejillas, cerró los ojos y se concentró en los roces ligeros de los dedos mojados de su…¿amigo?

Giró la cabeza hacia un lado, besando la palma tibia de la mano de Steve, lo escuchó suspirar. Las manos volvieron a apoderarse de su rostro. Sintió un escalofrío cuando el aliento caliente del chico acarició sus labios entreabiertos. Y de pronto, así sin más, se estaban besando. Sus labios se movían con suavidad sobre la boca ansiosa del otro, gimió cuando la lengua caliente se coló en el interior de su cavidad.

La sangre en sus venas parecía quemar, podía escuchar su corazón palpitando en sus oídos mientras algo profundo, poderoso, primitivo y exquisito se removía en su interior. Era deseo. Más intenso del que nunca antes había sentido. Reprimió un gemido dentro del beso, aferrando sus manos al delgado cuerpo de Steve. Era como si ese beso estuviera despertando sus sentidos, la venda había caído de sus ojos y por primera vez se daba cuenta de lo que en realidad sucedía. Se sentía como si hubieran arrancado algo intrínseco y profundo de su interior. Podía sentir esa emoción, incluso en sus huesos.

Estaba enamorado de Steve Rogers. Siempre lo había estado, pero no se había dado cuenta.

¿Como algo que se suponía era una aberración podía sentirse de esa forma?

Se sentía bien.

Se sentía correcto.

Steve cortó el beso con un quejido antes de deslizarse hasta que logró apoyar la cabeza en su pecho. Se permitió ser arrastrado por la enfermedad y el cansancio hasta la inconsciencia.

No sabía como reaccionar. Simplemente lo sostuvo entre sus brazos, quedándose metidos dentro del agua hasta que la fiebre del otro chico descendió. Con cuidado salió de la bañera, sacando el cuerpo de Steve. Se obligó a controlarse, sacando la ropa interior mojada de su amigo. Lo secó cuidadosamente y lo vistió con ropa ligera para dormir. Delicadamente lo acostó en la cama.

Se quitó la pesada ropa que llevaba, secando su cabello. Se cubrió con una manta esperando a que sus prendas recién exprimidas terminarán de secarse. No durmió ni un momento, constantemente cambiaba el paño húmedo en la frente de Steve y revisaba su temperatura. No se despegó de la cama hasta que el sonido de la puerta del departamento lo sacó de su somnolencia. Era la mamá de Steve. Ella lo cuidaría mucho mejor.

Estaba en buenas manos.

Se vistió en silencio, salió del dormitorio y le explicó la situación a la mujer para después abandonar el departamento.

 

**\----**

  
Los días pasaron. Las semanas pasaron. Steve se recuperó por completo, parecía que no recordaba nada de lo que había, o no había, sucedido en la bañera. Al inicio creyó que eso sería lo mejor, pero conforme transcurría el tiempo, se sentía más y más frustrado con la situación.

Se repetía, una y otra vez que lo que había sucedido esa noche no había sido más que un instante de confusión. Han sido víctimas de una serie de circunstancias inesperadas y nada más. La preocupación se había combinado con todo el alcohol que había consumido y ese beso había sido el resultado. No significaba nada. Seguían siendo mejores amigos.

Al menos quería convencerse de eso.

Noche tras noche tenía los mismos sueños, plagados de fantasías insatisfechas. Unas tras otras las mujeres se sucedieron en su vida, en su cama. Se convirtió en la definición perfecta de lo que era un mujeriego. Todas sus conquistas eran rubias de exquisitos ojos azules, pero ninguna era él. Ninguna podía reemplazarlo por más parecidas que fueran a su mejor amigo. La frustración de forma lenta, pero segura empezaba a hacer mella en él, no podía negar que lo que sentía por Steve estaba ahí, creciendo, esperando que pudiera aceptarse a sí mismo.

Se separó del cuerpo tibio y voluptuoso de la chica que había estado en sus brazos, permitiendo que un sonido escapara de sus labios. La joven lo miraba con curiosidad, como si esperara algo más de él. ¿Cuál era su nombre? Ni siquiera podía recordar como se llamaba su cita. Tampoco es que importara mucho.

\- Te acompañaré hasta tu casa -habló con cierta brusquedad. Metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, de esa forma evitaba tener que abrazarla, caminando a su lado.

La situación se estaba volviendo insoportable. Tenía que ponerle un remedio.

  
**\---**

  
El departamento se encontraba sumido en su usual silencio y quietud, su madre aún estaba trabajando. Por la ventana entreabierta, una ligera brisa se colaba en el interior. Steve ocupaba el sofá en una posición cómoda mientras movía el lápiz a través del papel, dibujando el perfil de Bucky. Trazó la fuerte línea de la mandíbula. La nariz recta. El cabello espeso y castaño que cubría las sienes. Los labios ligeramente curvados en una sonrisa. Alguna vez escuchó decir a alguien que el talento de un artista salía a relucir cuando recreaba lo que más amaba. Lo que más anhelaba en el mundo.

El retrato de su mejor amigo era casi perfecto porque estaba plasmando el deseo más profundo de su corazón.

La puerta del departamento se abrió sin previo aviso, sabía quién era (el único que entraba y salía de su hogar como si fuera propio) por lo que se apresuró a guardar el cuaderno de dibujo debajo del cojín del sofá. Aferrando sus manos a la manta que unos instantes atrás estaba en el olvido. Lo vio acercarse e iba saludarlo como de costumbre, pero le bastó una sola mirada para darse cuenta que algo malo estaba sucediendo con su amigo.

Bucky tenía un par de semanas actuando raro, ya casi no aparecía para pasar el rato en su hogar y su lista de citas se había duplicado en muy poco tiempo; estaba preocupado. Verlo arrodillarse frente a él, no ayudó a disolver ese sentimiento de ansiedad que crecía en su estómago. Parecía enfadado, frustrado y sobre todo se veía como si se hubiera dado por vencido.

\- ¿Buck, sucedió alg...mmmh? -Los ojos de Steve se abrieron con sorpresa mientras la palabras se quedaron atoradas en su garganta.

Sus dedos manchados con grafito se aferraron a la tela del sillón, podía sentir los suaves labios de Bucky moverse sobre su boca, primero con lentitud y después con algo más de brusquedad, empujando la lengua en su interior. Enviando un escalofrío placentero hasta el rincón más recóndito de su cuerpo. Gimió en voz baja, cerrando lentamente los ojos, comenzando a devolver el íntimo contacto.

Sus delgados brazos rodearon el cuello de Bucky, acercándolo más a él mientras se besaban con desesperación como si estuvieran hambrientos el uno del otro. No había tiempo para las consideraciones o delicadezas, en ese instante solo quería sentir más. Quería entregarse a los sentimientos que albergaba por ese idiota desde hacía mucho tiempo. Bucky lo tomó con firmeza entre sus brazos y lo levantó como si no pesara nada.

Cayeron en el sofá, en una posición no tan cómoda, eran un lío de cuerpos enredados que pronto empezaron a despojarse de las ropas, una a una las prendas terminaron en el suelo porque en esos momentos estorbaban cuando solo deseaban hundirse en un mar de caricias, explorar el terreno desconocido que representaba la recién expuesta desnudez. Los dedos callosos de Bucky prodigaron caricias suaves, recorriendo cada centímetro de su piel mientras los besos se volvían más húmedos, más necesitados, reprimiendo sonidos de placer conforme la temperatura de sus cuerpos parecía elevarse.

-...St...eve. -El chico castaño jadeó contra su boca hinchada y mojada, dejando ligeras mordidas entre besos, presionando sus cuerpos, frotándose uno contra el otro en un roce íntimo y sensual.

\- Bucky...mi Buck -gimió, echando la cabeza hacia atrás aún con los ojos cerrados. Sus esbeltas piernas rodearon la cintura masculina, restregándose contra él. Estremeciéndose cada que sus sexos duros, resbalaban juntos. Estrujó el sofá entre sus manos, cada uno de sus músculos se tensó al sentir el roce de la yema de los dedos entre sus piernas.

\- Shhh...no te haré daño. Nunca lo haría -murmuró Bucky en su oído, lamiendo con suavidad detrás del lóbulo de su oreja, enviando una sacudida de placer de pies a cabeza.  
Dejó de poner resistencia y se entregó por completo, abriéndose para él, emitiendo un ligero sonido de dolor y placer, presionando sus caderas contra los dedos que acariciaban el interior de su estrecho pasaje.

Aferró sus dedos al sofá con tanta fuerza que los nudillos se pusieron blancos. Tomaba respiraciones profundas, manteniendo sus ojos cerrados. Exclamó una maldición antes de cubrir sus labios con la palma de su mano, mirando la sonrisa divertida de Bucky a través de sus ojos entreabiertos, nublados por las intensas sensaciones que lo empujaban rápidamente hacia el borde. De un momento a otro, la incomodidad había desaparecido por completo. El dolor se había transformado en placer. Sus caderas se movían en un vaivén sensual, encontrándose con los dedos en cada embestida.

\- ¡Bu...ucky! -gimió, frustrado cuando su interior volvió a encontrarse vacío. Respiraba agitadamente con una capa de sudor cubriendo su piel caliente. Su miembro palpitaba dolorosamente duro, empapado con sus fluidos. Su cabello era un desastre, estaba revuelto y los mechones mojados con sudor estaban pegados a su frente mientras sentía un cosquilleo crecer en su estómago.

Sus labios volvieron a ser reclamados por los de Bucky, se abrazó con fuerza a él. Podía sentirlo encima, moviéndose. Ambos gimieron al mismo tiempo, terminando el beso con cierta brusquedad en cuanto sus cuerpos embonaron a la perfección con una sola y firme estocada que lo obligó a arquear su espalda. Sus uñas escarbaron en la piel de Bucky. Sus corazones latían al unísono, sus bocas se encontraron en un nuevo beso, jadeando antes de que comenzarán a moverse como si fueran uno solo.

Pronto, los únicos sonidos que se escuchaban entre las paredes del departamento eran los gemidos de placer, el choque de sus cuerpos empapados de sudor y las palabras balbuceadas entre besos furtivos. Los dedos callosos rodearon su miembro, comenzando a masajear la carne, acariciando la extensión con deliberado conocimiento de cada uno de sus puntos débiles, acoplando el movimiento de su mano a las violentas embestidas.

Esa era una de las cosas que amaba de Buck.

Su amigo podía ser protector, pero contrario a lo que se podía pensar no lo trataba con delicadeza. No lo veía como una pieza frágil de cristal que podría romperse con facilidad. El hombre recorría su cuerpo con caricias ásperas, empujaba la lengua dentro de su boca, demandó más del beso, probando, mordiendo y profundizando el desesperado contacto. Bucky lo estrujaba, lo llenaba y lo tomaba con la fiereza de un amante que buscaba satisfacer cada uno de sus necesidades.  
Cerró los ojos con fuerza sintiendo las lágrimas derramarse por sus sienes, echando la cabeza hacia atrás para gemir libremente cada que el miembro se empujaba más profundo, alcanzando a rozar, presionando insistentemente, un punto sensible en su interior que conseguía que su cuerpo se sacudiera con escalofríos de placer.

Steve estaba ardiendo, la sangre en sus venas corría, como fuego líquido, tan rápido como el latido de su corazón. Empujaba sus caderas con fuerza, restregando su sexo duro en las abdominales del castaño. Estocada tras estocada se acercaba al clímax, su cuerpo parecía estarse derritiendo de forma incontrolable. Su piel ardiente estaba perlada en sudor. Abrió la boca entre besos, jadeando sin aliento

-¡...Buck...Buck...ky! -Dejó escapar el nombre de su amante con un sollozo de placer.

\- M...mierda...mierda... _¡MIERDA!_ -Pudo escucharlo gruñir. Su sexo volvió a quedar en el olvido, los fuertes brazos de Bucky se deslizaron debajo de sus piernas, las acomodó sobre los hombros. Sacó su miembro casi por completo solo para estampar sus bolas en el perfecto trasero con una brusca embestida. El palpitante y caliente sexo rozaba ese punto sensible de su interior con cada penetración, arrancándole varios gritos que se obligó a callar, cubriendo sus labios con las palmas de sus manos.

No podía contenerlo por más tiempo.

\- Ahh… **¡BUCKY!**

Steve gritó su orgasmo, soltando la tensión de sus músculos, arqueando su cuerpo, echando la cabeza hacia atrás con los ojos fuertemente cerrados. Su rostro convertido en un rictus de puro placer. Sintió un fuerte tirón en el vientre, donde el fuego de su pasión parecía concentrarse y arder intensamente, un escalofrío lo sacudió de pies a cabeza y su miembro palpitó, corriéndose violentamente, manchando sus estómagos. Sus nudillos escarbaron en el sofá, aferrándose al mueble.

Como si estuviera muy lejos, escuchó un gemido ronco brotar de los labios de Bucky. Sintió el tembloroso cuerpo ponerse rígido antes de empujarse una última vez en su interior, el cual se cerró alrededor del miembro. Y lo sintió. La carne pulsando antes de que lo llenará con la semilla espesa, aún tibia, arrancando un suspiro de alivio, de satisfacción.

Ambos se quedaron muy quietos, respirando agitadamente. Abrió los ojos para encontrarse con la intensa y oscura mirada de Bucky quien tenía un ligero rubor en las mejillas. Fue capaz de verse a través de los ojos de su amante. Sus labios estaban coloreados con un tono rosado, hinchados. Su cabello era un desastre, su rostro que estaba empapado con sudor y saliva. Bucky sonrió ligeramente. Steve apoyó la palma abierta de su mano sobre el pecho del castaño, justo encima de su corazón, percibiendo los firmes latidos.

Vio a su compañero, volver a inclinarse y cerró los ojos. Esta vez el beso no fue un intercambio de lujuria, no era un arrebato de pasión. Sus labios se rozaron suavemente, apenas en una caricia antes de que sus bocas se fundieron con deliberada lentitud. Reprimió un sonido de incomodidad cuando el sexo flácido se deslizó fuera de su entrada, la semilla escurriendo entre sus piernas. Se movieron, no sin cierta vergüenza y timidez, hasta quedar en una posición cómoda, Bucky quedó detrás de él, rodeándolo con sus brazos en un reconfortante abrazo, disfrutando de besos tiernos, compartiendo caricias suaves mientras se exploraban el uno al otro.

Luego de unos minutos, cuando el silencio y la tranquilidad volvió a reinar en el departamento, Steve se atrevió a hablar. Primero, aclaró su garganta.

\- ¿Qué fue todo eso? -preguntó con voz ronca.

\- Fue sexo, Steve. Es probable que no lo conocieras, pero por la forma en que respondiste diría que te hice ver estrellas -respondió Bucky con una sonrisa arrogante, riendo divertido cuando premió su bravuconería con un codazo, pero también él estaba riendo. Era inevitable.

\- Estoy hablando en serio, idiota...nunca antes, no...no creí…tú y yo…-balbuceaba sin conseguir poner en orden sus ideas, mucho menos expresarlas. Los labios del castaño lo silenciaron con un beso.

\- Shhh...no hables, punk, solo escucha -murmuró Bucky contra su boca. Asintió. Completamente mudo-. Estoy completa e irremediablemente enamorado de ti, Rogers. Te amo. Y si me aceptas, a pesar de todos los obstáculos y dificultades que nos depara el futuro, me harás el hombre más feliz sobre la Tierra. Así que, ¿qué dices? ¿Serás mío? -habló en su oído con un tono de voz áspero.

Por un instante, se quedó sin aliento. Solo escuchando el acelerado latido de su corazón.

¿Eso era un sueño? Porqué era la única explicación a lo que estaba sucediendo. Había fantaseado, deseado, esperando por ese momento. Y ahora que estaba sucediendo, no podía creérselo. Abrió los labios varias veces, pero ningún sonido salía. Suspiro profundo, obligándose a calmarse. Miró a Bucky, sonriendo un poco.

\- Te tardaste un poco en darte cuenta, idiota.

\- Ya me conoces, a veces no me doy cuenta de lo que tengo en frente -murmuró, rozando sus narices en un gesto cariñoso antes de volver a besarlo-. No quiero perderte nunca, Stevie.

\- No lo harás, Buck -respondió, girándose entre los brazos de su amante para quedar cara a cara-. También te amo. Quiero ser tuyo y que seas mío hoy, mañana, hasta el final de la línea -murmuró antes de acomodarse encima del castaño, reclamando su boca en un beso apasionado.

Nunca podría tener suficiente de él. Iban a preocuparse por el aquí y el ahora, por amarse ese día y todos los días que estuvieran por venir. Serían ellos contra todo lo que el mundo quisiera lanzarles. El futuro pintaba mejor que nunca ahora que Bucky estaba a su lado.

 

 

FIN.


End file.
